Fluid containers such as portable oxygen tanks are often used in hospitals, nursing homes, and other healthcare facilities for use in medical procedures and patient recovery. Gauges are typically attached to the oxygen tanks to permit healthcare personnel to monitor tank contents including for malfunctions and contents depletion. Fluid containers are also used in industrial and commercial facilities, e.g., for storage of volatile and non-volatile fluids such as propane gas, nitrogen gas, hydraulic fluid, etc. under pressure for use in industrial manufacturing, processing, and fabrication. Similarly, fluid containers are used in commercial and domestic locations, including for cooking and other food preparation procedures as well as for heating.